No Deducing Allowed
by Rousdower
Summary: Lizzy has moved to London. We all know where... 221C. Completely oblivious to what she was walking into, she meets everybody's favorite Consulting Detective. Finding herself dragged into a wild world of mystery and mayhem, Lizzy never thought she would do anything as ridiculous as falling for the detective. And then there's the stalker... Pre Reichenbach Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Unfortunately.**

Glancing down at the newspaper clenched in her left hand, Lizzy couldn't help but admonish it, "You have been of absolutely _no_ help! All of these apartments, flats, _whatever_," Here she gestured to the flat rent section of the paper, "Are complete dumps! If this next one isn't any good…" she waved the index finger of her right hand threateningly at the innocent paper, "I will do terrible things to you!"

Huffing, she marched to the edge of the sidewalk and hailed a cab. At least… she tried to. It took at least ten minutes for one to finally pull over, and when it did, Lizzy's mood had considerably worsened.

Being a little absent minded, and still not quite used to the idea of cabs (even though she had used them most of the day) Lizzy gave only the name of the street she wished to go to.

"Baker Street, please," she grumbled, resigning herself to glaring out the window for the entire trip.

When the cab stopped, she got out and payed the fare. Glancing down at the paper and then looking to the house on her right, her mouth dropped open.

"289! You've got to be kidding me!"

She stood there for several minutes, staring at the door number before narrowing her eyes and spinning on her heel, beginning the sure-to-be ten minute walk down the sidewalk.

A quarter of the way there, she told a tree on passing, that the trip had better be worth it, and shortly after, a lamppost that her day couldn't get any worse.

About halfway there it started raining. Hard.

After a short one sided shouting match with the sky (this received many odd looks from various passerby) and an extra five minutes of walking, Lizzy found herself in front of a worn black door that had three brass numbers (and a letter) above a crooked brass knocker. Taking a breath to calm her temper and to prepare for the worst, she knocked.

The door was opened by a little old lady with quite possibly the kindest face Lizzy had ever seen.

"Yes, dear? Are you here to see Sherlock?" the woman asked with a voice to match her face.

"Uh… No? I don't know any Sherlock… I'm here about 221C?" Lizzy said, confused as to who this Sherlock person was.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, it's just, that boy has so many clients! You're soaking! Come in! I'll take you right down. I'm Mrs. Hudson, by the way. What's your name dear?" Mrs. Hudson chirped as she practically dragged Lizzy in and towards a set of stairs that lead down.

Not able to stop herself from smiling, despite her bad mood, Lizzy couldn't help but think she liked this place already. Despite this odd Sherlock. And his clients… she'd need to ask about that before she made any decisions… She sincerely hoped it wasn't a bad sort of client… because if it was… she most certainly wasn't staying.

Remembering that she had been asked a question, Lizzy quickly shook her head to rid herself of her slightly disturbing thought pattern. "Uh.. Lizzy. Lizzy Naevee."

"Oh, what a lovely name! You're American, aren't you?" Mrs. Hudson said as she led Lizzy to the door that could possibly belong to her new home. Lizzy nodded as Mrs. Hudson opened the door. Staring at the room before her, a large grin crossed Lizzy's face and she barely registered what Mrs. Hudson was saying.

"-just had it fixed up. It was in a _terrible_ state. Mildew and peeling wallpaper… eugh!" Mrs. Hudson shook her head disapprovingly.

Turning to the old woman, Lizzy bounced up and down a little and said, "I'll take it!"

"Oh… but.. don't you want to look around? You might not like the rest," Mrs. Hudson said nervously.

"Nope," Lizzy turned around, "It's perfect."

Mrs. Hudson beamed, "Oh, that's wonderful! It'll be so nice to have another girl in the house!"

"When can I move in?" Lizzy asked eagerly.

"Oh, whenever you want, dear. Oh..." Here, a worried look crossed the her new landlady's face. "I do hope the boys won't give you any trouble. Well… John wouldn't. But Sherlock…" Mrs. Hudson trailed off with a very troubled expression.

There was that Sherlock again! _What an odd name_, Lizzy pondered as to what kind of person would have that name. _He lives with this… John? Are they…? _Well. Whatever kind of people lived in the flat above her, she was not letting this deal go.

Mrs. Hudson scooched a little closer and lowered her voice to an almost whisper, "They keep insisting they're not… but I am positive that they're," She look around as if she expected the two in question to jump out from around a corner, "Together."

Lizzy started giggling. She was getting to like her landlady more and more.

Mrs. Hudson continued, "I _told_ them it was fine." She leaned in closer and her voice turned conspiratorial, "Mrs. Turner next door s'got married ones."

Lizzy started laughing hysterically and Mrs. Hudson joined in with her own titters.

"If it's all right with you, I'll start moving in tomorrow?" Lizzy beamed. She was curious to meet her two new neighbors.

But first, she had shopping to do.

Lots and lots of shopping.

**A/N: *shuffles* I really shouldn't be writing this... I have so many other things to be writing... but I can't really resist...**

**This does take place before Reichenbach, but after Baskerville.**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue? Was it any good? **

**Rousdower out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is it weird that I laughed at my own chapter?**

**I hope you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I own... the plot, the character, and... *shifty eyes* the tape *sulks***

Lizzy gleefully shut the door as the last mover walked out of the room. Turning around, she grinned maniacally at all of the boxes scattered throughout her new flat. Plopping in front of the closest box, she began peeling the tape off. She got it halfway off before she fell asleep.

What woke her up, was a gunshot. With a yelp she jumped to her feet. A tug on her hand stopped her from getting to the door and she looked down at the tape that had somehow wrapped all the way around her hand. It took only a sharp tug for it to come free and another gunshot rang out, making her jump.

She flung open the door of her apartment… flat and flew up the stairs. She stopped in front of Mrs. Hudson's door, and another gunshot sounded out, accompanied by a voice yelling, "BORED!"

Creeping up towards the other apar- _flat, _she listened carefully. Realizing she didn't have anything to defend herself with, Lizzy paled slightly. Suddenly, she heard Mrs. Hudson voice;

"YOUNG MAN, YOU HAD BETTER STOP SHOOTING MY WALL THIS INSTANT! I don't _care _if you're bored! THIS IS COMING OUT OF YOUR RENT!"

The door opened and Mrs. Hudson came out in a flurry. She saw Lizzy and said, "Oh, Lizzy dear… I'm so sorry about him!" She shook her head. "That man…" Mrs. Hudson bustled into her flat, leaving a very confused Lizzy in her wake. Just as she closed the door, there was another gunshot and Lizzy heard Mrs. Hudson groan in annoyance behind her door.

Creeping closer to the now rather formidable 221B, Lizzy strained her ears even further to catch what was being said (if anything). A male voice (she didn't think it was the one who claimed to be 'bored') was saying, "We just got back from a case twenty minutes ago!"

A deep voice said in an almost whining tone, "I don't care John! I-" here, Lizzy supposed it was Sherlock, fired another shot, "Am-" And another, "BORED!" Two more. Summoning up her courage (her curiosity is what made it possible) Lizzy was raising her hand to knock when John spoke again, "That's it! I'm going out."

And before she knew it, she was face to face with a cuddly looking blond man, just a little shorter than she was.

They stood there for several minutes, just staring at each other, when the man managed to do what she was still trying desperately to.

"Uh… hi?"

Lizzy shook herself and managed a smile, "Hi…"

A few more moments of awkward silence passed when the man shifted a little and said, "Uh.. who are you? Exactly?"

The voice that had been complaining of boredom called out, "Don't be silly John, it's our new neighbor."

John's eyes widened and Lizzy peered over his shoulder, trying to see the other person. "New.. neighbor? I didn't know…"

Lizzy snapped out of her half haze and smiled a little, "That's because I just moved in… I'm Lizzy." She held out her hand, smile still there.

"Uh… John, John Watson." John shook her hand, and Lizzy's smile turned relieved. "I would offer you tea… but my flatmate will probably scare you away…"

"Oh… that's alright." Lizzy attempted to peer over his should again. "He sounds quite interesting. Sherlock, isn't it?"

"I find your accent annoying!"

"Shut up Sherlock!"

Lizzy tried not to laugh. They acted like an old married couple.

"Well… if you're sure.." John still looked doubtful.

Lizzy shrugged. "If you're not comfortable-"

"Oh for god's sake, make up your minds!"

John clenched his fists. Lizzy, feeling sympathetic towards the poor man, said, "Why don't you come down to my apartment?"

"Flat!"

"Shut up, Sherlock!" John yelled.

"Ahem… As I was saying, it's pretty messy, but I'm pretty sure I know where the teapot is."

"Kettle!"

"Shut UP, Sherlock!" John yelled again, returning his positively mortified gaze back to Lizzy ."Yeah… That's probably a better can meet him later." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. He suddenly stop and his forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Why do you have tape wrapped around you hand?"

Lizzy looked down at the tape and back up to John, blushing as she opened her mouth to answer, but Sherlock beat her to it;

"She was unpacking! Honestly John, I was under the impression you had some semblance of a brain!"

John's eyes widened in a look of rather comic fury and he turned around and bellowed, "I SAID SHUT UP!" He turned back to Lizzy, "I am sooo sorry…"

Lizzy giggled and backed away from the door to let John by as she unwrapped the tape from her hand. "It's alright."

As they walked down the stairs, John asked, "So, where are you from, exactly?"

"America. More specifically, Washington state."

"Wow, you came a long way. Why'd you decide to come here?"

By now they were in her living room, picking their way through her various boxes towards the kitchen. Lizzy shrugged, "I guess, I just wanted to see things, and this is kind of a good place to start?"

John nodded and almost ran into Lizzy when she stopped.

"I think the teap- _kettle_ is in this box…" She began rummaging through said box and John felt is temper go up a little.

"I really am sorry about my git of a flat mate… He has absolutely no social decorum whatsoever," John mumbled.

"Oh… that's quite alright- go ahead and sit down- One of my friends was a little like that, so it's nothing new, really."

John chuckled. "What little you heard him say, was probably a one on the scale of his rudeness."

Lizzy paused, "Oh dear…"

John continued chuckling, "It's worse when it gets above ten."

They were both laughing now. Lizzy finished making the tea and handed the cup to John. She thought she saw him wrinkle his nose a bit out of the corner of her eye, but decided she was mistaken.

After a few minutes of chatting, another gunshot rang out and they both jumped. John's head thudded onto the table and stayed there for a few seconds, before he got up and said, "Give me a few minutes, pleased."

"Um… ok?"

Lizzy heard the door to her flat close, and she hoped that their little domestic wouldn't last long. She yawned and stretched her arms up into the air (the nap next to the box hadn't really been very refreshing). She had had a tiring past few days, several hours had been spent getting new furniture, and arranging her few boxes of belongings to be moved here. Then she had had to get food, which had been a whole other ordeal.

Looking at her cup, she said morosely, "How long do you think it's going to take me to get all my things unpacked? I'm just so tired…"

At this moment, John walked back into the kitchen, looking pleased with himself.

"Is that a _gun_?"

John looked down at the weapon in his hands, "What? Oh.. oh.. yeah. Sorry. Had to get it away from the idiot before he broke something."

Lizzy giggled again.

"He's a bit like a five year old." John gestured to the apart- _flat_ above them. "And the gun is a bit like the ball said five-year-old isn't allowed to throw in the house."

Lizzy was doubled over in giggles by this point, and John soon joined in.

After a good half-hour of chatting, Lizzy and John were becoming fast friends. Lizzy had learned that John was a doctor, and that Sherlock was a consulting detective. Apparently, they solved cases together.

Noticing that Lizzy was looking a little tired, John said that he should probably go. She didn't protest much, and after exchanging goodbyes, she barely made it to her couch before she was asleep.

**A/N: I did not expect this kind of reception?**

**I thought people were gonna be... Oh... Sherlock/OC? Na...**

**O.o**

**Thank you to-**

**Sassiebone**

**CharatinaX**

**Wunderkind4006- A bit overboard, Wundy... Popcorn is a little much?**

**HappinessIsAWarmSociopath- Hi! *blushes* Ohhh.. thank you. I am really trying to make this a good story. I hope it lives up to your expectations! I need to check out your story... *is curious***

**ccgaylord**

**Guest**

**and my 15 followers and 9 favoriters! **

**O.O FIFTEEN FOLLOWERS ALREADY?!**

***is nervous* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Me no own and you now sue. Do da, do da, me no own and you no sue, oooohhh do da daaaaaay.**

***edges in***

***tosses chapter***

***runs for life***

Lizzy hefted the shopping bags over to one arm, nearly falling over in the process. Opening the door, she stepped into the hallway. Casting a glance up at 221B, she trudged down the stairs to her own ap- _flat._ Why can't she ever get that right? She dug through her pocket for the key, almost dropping the bags in the process.

"I'm starting to think you're full of trouble, not food," she muttered to the shopping bags. Looking up, she froze.

The door to her.. flat- yes! Victory! - was not closed.

She distinctly remembered shutting it. And locking it. And checking it twice. _And_ warning it, that if it opened while she was gone, it would die. "You're dead," she muttered to the door. Peering in the crack, she saw somebody was rifling through one of her as of yet unpacked boxes.

This person was very tall. A very tall man. A very tall, very threatening looking man.

Without taking her eyes off of the intruder, she slowly reached down and grabbed a can out of her bag. She honestly couldn't believe that he hadn't heard her yet. Maybe he thought she lived in a different apar- darn it all- _flat._ Or maybe he was deaf. That would be a definite plus. But highly unlikely.

As she pushed the door open, she didn't pause and think that it would be a better idea to go up to Mrs. Hudson's flat and call whatever their number for the police was. Instead, she crept across the floor and as she did so raised the can slightly.

Just before she reached Mr. Impertinent (his new name, since he had the cheek to break in to _her_ apartment. Well… news flash for him. She had a _can_), he turned around.

_Dang it. He couldn't have waited?_ she thought, irritated. In a few seconds she had taken in most of what he looked like. He was tall (that was already established), he had a mop of curly black hair, and very bright blue-ish, gray-ish eyes. Wait… why was he wearing a bathrobe?

He slowly looked from her, to the can, and back.

He proceeded to raise an eyebrow.

And then proceeded chuckle.

Lizzy felt herself grow indignant. "What are you laughing at?"

"You really think you can take down a male, twice your size, with a soup can?" He had a very deep, slightly familiar voice. Lizzy narrowed her eyes, "Come a little closer and maybe we'll find out," she growled. He ceased chuckling and turned back to the box he had been rummaging through.

"A fan of the classics I see?" he said casually, holding up a book.

Lizzy's eyes widened and she started spluttering. "Y-you.. what's wrong with you!? I come back and find some weirdo in a bathrobe rummaging through my stuff, and said weirdo laughs at me, and continues rummaging!"

"Dressing gown."

"Excuse me?" Lizzy, asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's a dressing gown. Not a _bathrobe_," he sneered.

Lizzy stayed very still, no movement whatsoever, excepting the slight twitching of her right eye. Then, realization chose that moment to dawn. She pointed her finger at him and started shaking it from side to side. He straightened up and stared at her as if she had grown a flower out of her ear.

"You," she chuckled sarcastically. "You're Sherlock aren't you?"

He was silent for a moment before he said, with no small amount of blandness, "Obviously." He turned to another box and said, "I would put away your food before your ice cream melts."

"Obvious- Hey! How did you know I bought ice cream?"

"I was looking through your freezer and noticed you were low. So, naturally, you have bought more." He ripped the tape off of the box, plopped himself on the ground, and began digging through it.

Lizzy felt herself start to get irritated. More so than she was five minutes ago. "May I ask- _Sherlock- why _you are digging through my things?"

"Bored," he drawled.

"B-bored. You were… bored. _Bored?!_" Lizzy choked out. "How did you even get in here?"

"Picked the lock."

"Oh… I'm going to…"

"Going to what? Kill me? Highly improbable, considering your only weapon at the moment is a can of clam chowder," he said, examining a picture from her graduation.

Lizzy felt her eye resume it's twitching. She leaned over and snatched the picture out of his hand.

"Out. Get _out!"_

Sherlock got up and walked towards the door. "I shall see you in about…" He took out his phone- "Ten minutes. And don't forget to put away your food." He poked the bags with his foot.

"Don't you dare come back down here!" she threatened.

"Oh, I won't. You'll invite me back," was Sherlock's breezy reply. And then the door clicked shut behind his back.

Lizzy growled and opened the door, after she was sure he was gone, picking up the bags. Stomping into the kitchen, she slammed the can of clam chowder onto the counter.

"A lot of help you were," she growled at the innocent can of soup.

She proceeded to cram the food into the fridge. She took the ice cream and a spoon out, and stomped into the living room.

She froze when she heard a horrible screeching noise, that could only belong to a violin. A horribly tortured violin. And instincts told her, that this sound was coming from Sherlock.

She sat on her couch, eating ice cream, and attempting to ignore the grating noise… but alas. It proved too irritating.

She oh-so-carefully set the ice cream onto the coffee table, and walked serenely over to the door. Opening it slowly, she took a deep breath;

"FINE. I GIVE UP!" She slammed the door and stomped back over to the couch. Mere seconds later, Sherlock was striding through the door, a self satisfied-smirk on his face. Totally ignoring her presence, he walked back over to the box he had been rummaging through and plopped himself back down.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, her voice dangerously calm.

"What I was doing-" Sherlock looked at his phone. "-Ten minutes ago."

Lizzy restrained a growl and shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Something told her she wouldn't be able to get him to stop.

After a few minutes, a cellphone rang. It was Sherlock's.

"This better be good."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. Who answered their phone like that? Duh… Apparently Sherlock did. That didn't surprise her.

"Excellent."

Sherlock shot up and strode out of the door.

Lizzy stared after him. She looked down at the ice cream. "What was that all about?"

She scowled petulantly.

"Not even a 'Thank You'. Not even a 'Bye'. I let him ruffle through my box out of the kindness of my heart."

She heard feet pounding down the stairs and the door out of the flat slam.

"What a jerk."

**A/N: *creeps in with shield***

**I'm sososososoosososososososososooooo *gasp* sososososoososossosooso sorry for taking so loooong.**

**But Lizzy met Sherlock sooooo… Heh. Maybe you won't kill me?**

**How was it? *leans forward in anticipation***

**Hmmm?**

**Thanks to-**

A Fan of Many Stuffs

Sassiebone- **Was it interesting enough? O.O**

**Serenity Angels**

**Wunderkind4006- Well.. in that case… *takes popcorn* You have to share. *stuffs some in mouth* -_- Yes Wundy. I help write Sherlock and am a millionaire. *takes more popcorn***

**RosieHudson**

**HappinessIsAWarmSociopath- Yes.. I do have a meat on the bones problem… I must get over my love of brevity… Thank you so much! I am soo happy you like this!**

**shortwinter219**

**And all my followers and favoriters! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**P.S.- It may be awhile till next update… I am writing three other stories… *cringes***

**Rousdower out_**


End file.
